


The Curious Adventures of the Triumvirate

by captinkirc



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Are Always After Them, Multi, future spirk, more southern talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captinkirc/pseuds/captinkirc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about Jim's journey across space with his two best friends, Spock and Bones, and the trouble they always manage to cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Adventures of the Triumvirate

 

“I’m getting the feeling they don’t like us too much!”

  
 “No shit, Sherlock!”

Jim personally thought it was too hot to be running for his life. Stupid alien ambassadors and their stupid customs. Someone should have written this shit down in a book of something. He looked over his shoulder at Spock and Bones sprinting behind him. Of course Spock wasn’t even breaking a sweat. _Damn Vulcan anatomy!_

“Captain, the main doors are blocked.”

“Shit! Course they are!” Jim made a beeline for the grand staircase, taking two steps at a time till he could hardly breathe. He ducked, narrowly missing a phaser blast to the head.  
  
“I leave the room for _ten minutes_ and you manage to provoke an advanced society of aliens!” Bones shrieked as a phaser blast hit the pillar above his head, “I should have never let you convince me to do this!”

“How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to touch her!?” Jim panted, sweat sticking his uniform tunic to his skin. He seriously needed to do more cardio; he had only been living on a starship for a year and hadn’t gotten as much practice running for his life as he thought he would. He figured that was a good thing.

“If we get out of this alive, I’m gonna knock you so hard you'll see tomorrow today!”

“Not helping, Bones!” Jim shouted, tripping over his feet as he scrambled up the remaining stairs; he could see a doorway ahead and Jim silently prayed for a miracle.

“Kill them!” a roar came from behind the trio, and Jim looked over his shoulder. A group of the ambassador’s guards were tailing them, phasers at the ready and murderous looks in their eyes. According to Spock, they were Kazonians, known for their aggressiveness, copper skin, and weird hair. Well…maybe he hadn’t put it like that, but it still stood because my god, how did it even grow like that?

“Drama queens!” Jim dodged another blast, “You know, looking back now, that could have gone a whole lot better.”  
  
“Captain!” Jim tried to catch his breath for a moment, heart pounding against his ribcage. Spock grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door, Bones screeching something unintelligible as more Kazonian guards appeared down the hallway. The next phaser blast zipped by and grazed his shoulder; he hissed as the fabric sizzled and the smell of burnt hair filled his nose.

Spock kicked the door open and pushed Jim and Bones through onto the rooftop before heading after them. Jim kept running, squeezing his shoulder hard and he heard Spock firing his own phaser back at the crowd of guards.

“Jim! There’s no way down, we’re trapped!”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Jim slowed to a stop and scanned the edge of the building. There was a smaller stone building across the small alleyway almost seven stories down. His head whipped around and he watched as Spock continued to fire on the advancing group before turning back to the eave and peering over. His blood went cold, pounding loudly in his ears.

“Bones, get Spock.”

“Jim, what are you-“

“Just _do it_ , man! You gotta follow me!”

Bones rushed away and Jim turned on his heel to follow, sucking in a deep breath. This had to work, _it had to_. He turned back to face the ledge and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the sounds of phaser blasts and shouting behind him.

“Jim, what are you doing!”

“Jim, stop!”

Jim took off, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him. He pushed off the ledge, arms flailing behind him as he launched over the edge of the building, screaming bloody murder. If he survived this, he’d deny the un-captainly screaming later. He could hear Spock and Bones yelling through the roaring wind in his ears as he catapulted towards the rooftop. Head pounding, he tried to bring his knees up as the rooftop came closer, hoping to break his fall and roll to safety.

 _Fuck you Starfleet, and your flimsy ass boots!_ Jim thought as his feet hit the hard stone. He heard a loud crack but he continued and rolled over his burnt shoulder, landing on his ass.

_At least he had good padding there._

Jim looked up over his shoulder as he heard loud shrieking; Jim laughed shakily as he watched Bones plummet towards him. Perhaps Spock had pushed him, maybe thrown him. Bones managed a decent landing, toppling over once his feet made contact and groaning in pain. Spock was close behind him looking as graceful as ever, arms swinging back as he pulled his knees up; he landed neatly on the balls of his feet. Jim grumbled under his breath and pushed off the ground, grabbing Bones by the arm and tugging him up to his feet.

The trio sped through the building, dodging though shoppers, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

“Now what?” Bones asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d make it this far.” Bones groaned as Jim through a window to the bustling street. They could probably make it back to the beam point, but they had to be fast, because Jim already spotted a few of the ugly bastards across the street scouting for them.

“Act natural, guys. We gotta move fast,’ Jim pushed the door open and sneaked out, Spock and Bones on his tail. They weaved carefully and quickly through the crowd, keeping their heads down. Spock was speaking into his communicator, eying the crowd inconspicuously. The beam point was just outside the main square, and hopefully the crew would be ready by time they got there.

“There they are! Get them!” Jim jumped, not even bothering to turn to look. He grasped Spock’s and Bones’ wrists and yanked them forward, all out sprinting through the crowd. People jumped out of their way, yelling as they passed. Jim laughed breathlessly, and Spock raised an eyebrow at the back of his head.

“Stop them, you idiots!” Jim’s laugh grew. He could see the beam point ahead, relief flooding through him. He ran faster, boots kicking up dust and dirt, the wind whipping through his hair and against his red cheeks.

“You know, before yesterday I had never jumped off a building. I hope everybody saw that because I will probably never do it again,” Jim grinned, yanking his communicator out as they skidded to a stop. Bones scowled over at him.

“I’m gonna jerk a knot in your tail if you don’t hurry it up!”

“Captain, _please_ ,” Spock sounded almost exasperated.

“Three to beam up, Scotty!” The trio turned to stare down the guards as they ran towards them. He smirked and raised his hand to wave cheekily before they disappeared.

“Better luck next time, boys!"

 

 


End file.
